


Memories Long Forgotten

by mboutwell7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels fighting, Cuddling, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Well. . . technically all the other archangels are memories, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mboutwell7/pseuds/mboutwell7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he can't help but remember those long-forgotten memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The good

     After exhausting days of hunting with his beloved moose, Gabriel and the gargantuan human would just lay on whatever crappy bed the motel they were staying in had provided, talking about what they were going to do the next day. But, usually, they wouldn't quite get there before Gabriel would climb into Sam's lap and kiss the frown that would, like usual, have formed on his face for some obscure reason. They would, usually, end up exhausted when they finally fell asleep, bodies coated in sweat and the room smelling of sex.

     But then there were the days where they would just talk. Talk about what had happened in the past. Those days were, usually, the days where they'd been in the most danger, when Gabriel had gotten himself stuck in a ring of holy fire, with Sam at least 10 minutes out from the warehouse, unknowing of his predicament, demons or angels smirking wickedly at the helpless archangel. When Gabriel was already occupied somewhere else, probably caught up in a fight of his own while Sam was just inches from being bit by a vamp. When Sam was passed out from blood loss in a witch's lair, and Gabriel was trapped, handcuffs carved with enochian sigils binding his wrists, having to wait for the witch to leave the room to get some holly or some other miraculously missing ingredient before retrieving a hair pin stuck in one of his back pants pockets, prepared in case something like this happened.

     These days, Gabriel would curl into his hunter's embrace, just enjoying his lover's heartbeat, just happy that they were there to live another day. That was usually around the time Sam would ask him a question. Today was one of these days, and, like usual, he asked a question. Though this one, this one wasn't one that he was quite expecting, "Why would you stay with me? When I put you in so much danger, just by standing near me, let alone by fucking me?"

     Gabriel laughed, and kissed Sam's cheek as they lay, saying, "I stay because I've been through worse, and I stay because you care. Ya know, Luce used to be different, he wasn't even named Lucifer, originally. I stayed around when he changed for the same reasons I stay around you."

     "And what reasons are those?"

     "You care," Gabriel said, said so simply that Sam didn't seem to believe it, bitchface suddenly full force. "You care enough to stay around my lazy ass, enough to laugh at my horrid jokes, and to smile at me when I'm making a complete fool of myself. You look at me like I'm something that's meant to be worshiped, despite the fact that I've caused you so much pain in your life. I stay with you because you're willing to stay with me."

     Sam just smiled, and kissed him gently, hands cradling his face as if it were made of glass. They just lay in silence, until Gabriel had quite nearly drifted off, until Sam broke that silence, asking, "What was he called?"

     "Hmmm?"

     "Before he became Lucifer, what was he called?"

     Gabriel opened his eyes, startled at the question, and just looked at Sam, until the human grew uncomfortable, saying, "Never mind, you don't need to answ-"

     "Samael."

     "What?"

     "His name, he was called Samael. He was known as the Morning Star, the most beautiful angel there was. His wings were magnificent, overshadowing all of the others'. He taught me how to have fun, how to not only fly, but _fly_. He taught me everything he knew, including how to control illusions until I was just as much a master at the art as he was." Gabriel said, tone reverent, and distant, as if he were remembering a memory that had been long forgotten.

      Sam and he would be out within minutes on these days, right after he'd answered Sam's inquiries. But, unlike usual, tonight, he _dreamed_.

~~~~~

     Wind stung his eyes, it wasn't a bad sting, no, it never was a bad sting, but a sting that filled him with glee, made his feel truly _alive_. A smile nearly split his face in two as he pumped his many wings again, curling the appendages close to his body, form suddenly like that of a bullet's. The young being laughed, eyes sparkling with glee, as he brought himself out of the dive, turning sideways to trail the tip of a golden wing lightly along the water's surface, sending up a light spray from the crystal clear body of water. His grin grew even bigger when a shadow covered him, and bigger still as two strong arm suddenly grabbed at him mid-air. "Samael! Stop! Lemme go!" The youngest archangel shrieked in glee, laughing along with his brother.

     Suddenly, the arms snatched him, impossibly, from the air. They carried the squirming teen to the nearest piece of land, setting him down. "Now, why would I do that, when I could just mess with my little brother instead? Ya know, get his wings all ruffled up?"

     "Because you care that your little brother could get hurt or, even worse, _in trouble_ , if you mess with him too much." Gabriel stated blankly, making the young adult laugh.

      "No, little one, I'd only stop if I knew that you wouldn't have fun. I always want you to have fun, you hear me? Don't think that fun is wrong, all because of what Mika acts like, fun was created for a reason."

     "What was that reason Samael?" Gabriel asked the sandy-haired archangel.

     ". . . I don't quite know, but everything is created for a reason, dad makes sure of that. But, to be honest, I think fun was created so that we don't start fighting, ya know? To stop the tension from growing to a snapping point. I don't think dad actually wants us to fight." Samael said, sitting down on the ground, his six shimmering silver wings folded neatly behind him.

     Gabriel lowered himself to sit next to his older brother, his own six golden wings, dull in comparison to Samael's, folded neatly behind himself, content to watch the sun set with his brother, content to watch over his father's creations, and smiling as a platypus (one of his ideas) came to snuggled up next to him. Samael suddenly snorted at the sight, and stuck out his tongue at the older archangel, causing him to laugh even harder. Life was great.


	2. The bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael and Gabriel looked to one another, glee shining in their eyes as their brother suddenly lifted his feet from the water, letting out a screech.

     Five days after the first dream, Sam was slammed into a cement wall by a demon with enough force to send him out of commission for a few days, leaving Dean and Castiel, the two lovebirds, to deal with the next few hunts on their own, even with Gabriel's healing. Gabriel curled into his hunter's embrace as they, once again, lay on the motel bed. Gabriel traced enochian phrases on his human's toned stomach, silently tracing words telling of his everlasting love into him. Sam's breath tickled his neck as he gently leaned down to kiss his shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain the action aroused. Gabriel caught this little expression, and pushed him to lay back down flat on the bed, "Shhh, lay down. Just get some rest Sam," he said, brow wrinkled in worry.

     "'M fine," Sam just protested, leaning up to try and kiss his angel, only for the angel to push him right back down, "I jus' wanna kiss," he whined.

     Gabriel smiled softly at his human, leaning to peck his lips with a soft kiss. He pulled back to stare in his eyes, filled as much love as he felt that he himself was filled with. Invisible wings curled about the two as the archangel settled into the human's side, content and warm.

     "Tell me about them," Sam requested.

     "Who?" Gabriel asked, confused.

     "Your brothers, tell me more about them."

     "Ahh," Gabriel said softly, "So you want to know more about Samael, huh?"

     "If that's the brother you want to talk about, sure," Sam said, blushing slightly.

     "I can do that, now where to start. . . " Gabriel said, thinking a bit. He wanted to tell his hunter so much, but he also knew that too much could cause him to fail at falling asleep, setting the urging need aside to care for Gabriel, of whom needed it _much_ less than he. "Ah, yes, how about the first time we pulled a collaborated prank, yeah? Michael had been a total ass, not that either of us couldn't say we weren't feeling nearly the same that day, but still, it was a bit much, even if a fledgling had nearly stepped on what was to be the human race earlier that day. So, Samael and I, we thought that we may be able to, you know, lighten the poor guy's mood, and we planned to do it the only way we knew, by pranking the living hell out of him!"

     That night, Gabriel dreamed of every last detail of that prank, and the consequences that had come afterwards.

~~~~~

     Samael and he crouched behind the small stone wall near the crystal clear creek in heaven, snickering quietly to themselves. Gabriel, now grown into what appeared to be a handsome young man, barely looking like an 18 year-old human, was quick to shush his brother when the eldest archangel appeared, his nearly, if not totally, black hair askew and his light blue eyes wary. Their older brother sat near the creek, and sighed, dropping his head into his hands, great red wings drooping behind him, a few feathers falling out. Gabriel thought to himself that maybe he and his brothers should try to help Michael groom later, his wings, after all, looked horrible right now, trading their usual sheen for out of place feathers and small amounts of grime.

     Michael let out all of his breath in on whoosh, groaning as he leaned back to lay flat on the ground, arms and legs splayed out. "Fledglings!" he shouted out into the 'empty' area, only accessible to archangels. "I can't believe that black-winged idiot nearly stepped on the first human!" they heard him whisper frustratedly.

     Gabriel frowned, Castiel was certainly _not_ an idiot, he seemed to actually be the most serious, with the largest thirst for knowledge, out of all of the other fledglings his father had created. Gabriel thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, Michael actually deserved it if this prank went hay-wire.

     With an audible sigh, Michael lifted himself from the ground, and looked at the creek. Though archangels didn't really need to let their feet cool off or relax, they still could enjoy it. Michael stepped over to the creek, taking his sandals off, and groaning in pleasure as he lowered his feet into the cool, rushing water. "Oh father, that feels good," he whispered.

     Samael and Gabriel looked to one another, glee shining in their eyes as their brother suddenly lifted his feet from the water, letting out a screech. Michael's feet had become a nice shade of hot pink, and it was slowly crawling upwards. The eldest archangel leaped up from the water's edge, and began furiously scratching at his feet as the itching part of the spell set in. "What in the name of-?!" he exclaimed, suddenly hitting his back against the apple tree near the creek. Samael's part of the prank triggered with a _twang_ , a bucket of glitter, taken from the future of the human race, falling all over their brother, of whom was quickly being covered in the itching, sticky, pink solution too.

     Michael shouted out, and fell forwards, his wings flapping uselessly as he attempted to right himself, all the while furiously scratching himself. Michael snapped, attempting to use his grace to get rid of the stuff, only succeeding in making the glitter disappear, and triggering the next, and final, part of the prank. Suddenly a glowing message appeared above his head, shifting for whomever may see it. To Gabriel, it displayed in large yellow letters, "Stick in the mud."

     Samael and Gabriel snickered amongst themselves for a few days after, until one raging archangel caught up with them both, wings flared, and face a nice shade of magenta, the flush of anger and the pink substance mixing to form the funny shade.

     That's when the dream shifted, heaven becoming something that it wasn't, and, suddenly, he was Loki, and he was bound to three sharp-pointed rocks, laid bare with a serpent dangling above his face, its venom bringing him agony every time it stung his cheek, mouth, or, father forbid, _eyes._ Sigyn, having left him once she found out about his true being, and having sworn not to tell a soul, had appeared to bring him some relief, but, like all wives who hate their husband, she left him to his pain and agony, venom slowly slipping, sliding, ever so close to his eye.

     He swore that he could almost make out a soft shimmer of silver somewhere in the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging this time. I've got it all written out, I'll be posting the next chapter in two days


End file.
